fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RECKLESS, Chapter 11
Chapter 11 Victoria, Daisy and Ben walked across the beach as the sun cast its golden light into the sea before them. Even though she hadn't been able to meet up with the man that her father had told her would grant her passage to Westcliff, the princess wasn't disheartened. She looked at Ben and smiled when he took her hand. Daisy splashed and barked as she danced in and out of the waves as they rolled in and out. Victoria was wearing a different disguise today, a peasant blouse with her usual highwayman trousers. Her hair was done up into its usual ponytail, but a noble ladies hat obscured her face from the many guards on duty in Bowerstone Old Town. "You look lovely today Victoria." Ben commented. "Thank you Ben." Victoria was happy to see that the young man wasn't wearing his usual soldier uniform today. He now wore a pair of dark brown trousers with a thick brown belt, and a thin peasant shirt that accentuated his well-defined chest. A pair of black boots complimented his outfit perfectly. "Victoria, we should probably get that ship out of here as soon as we can. You've been lucky so far with your disguises, but we shouldn't be taking unnecessary chances like this." Ben explained as he looked out towards the vast ocean, the wind playfully toyed with his blonde hair as it wafted past. "You're right. But I need to wait until I meet up with Gustavan. I can't sail a ship." The princess replied. Ben gave her a cocky smile. "Well my fair lady, I can." Victoria surprised him with a quick but strong hug. "You can? Oh Ben, this is awesome!" She cheered. "Well, I have been a rogue longer than you have sweetheart." "But we're roughly the same age." Victoria remarked. "Yes, but you've forgotten that while its a hobby for you, I lived it the entirety of my existence. I grew up on the wrong side of the tracks after all." He added with a wink. "I envy you..." The princess sighed. Ben chuckled warmly. "Likewise. Three gourmet meals a day, soft cushy beds and wads of cash..." "...doing what your told whether you like it or not, having to wear fancy clothes, and loosing all of your freedom." Victoria finished the sentence. Ben smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I had forgotten just how much you hated it there." "It's alright. Most people can't understand why I feel how I feel." Victoria tossed a pink spiral shell into the grip of the blue waters. Ben put his arm around her. "You know, maybe you've been looking at this the wrong way." "What do you mean?" "Well, for example. Maybe if you did become the regent, then you could change things in order to suit you. Maybe being royalty isn't as bad as you might think." Ben reasoned. Victoria sighed deeply. "You have a good point, but I will never be Queen anyway. My brother is the king and by the time he passes away I'll be an old lady." "Never say never princess." Ben kissed her cheek. "Don't you DARE touch me..." Connie hissed as Reaver tried to remove the bullets from her arms. Armed with long tweezers and heavy towels, he slowly approached the woman that he had thought dead for 16 years. He still couldn't believe that she was sitting right in front of him. He had been there, he saw her die in his arms, he went in disguise to her funeral, and he had denounced his crown to his broken son. There had been no doubt about Connie's death, and yet, here she was, laying on his floor with four bullets inside her body, two in each arm. "I have to get those out of you immediately." Reaver said harshly. Connie growled. "You should have killed me when you had a chance..." She replied. "Yes, your Connie, I'd know that attitude anywhere." He reached for her left arm, but Connie lunged forward and bit his outstretched hand. Reaver pulled back in shock. "Damnation woman!" He yelled. The wolf woman just glared at him. He knew it was Connie, but why did she not remember him? It was almost worse than her being dead. "Touch me again, and I'll tear it off..." Connie added. Reaver just stared at her for a moment, and then quick as lighting, he wacked her upside the head with the blunt side of his pistol. Connie fell forward, unconscious. "Sorry my darling, but I do not wish to have my hand torn off." He spoke to her softly and then went to work on her injured arms. The bullets came out cleanly, and he carefully applied a heavy towel to each arm and tightly tied them to her. He picked her up and placed her on top of his bed. Reaver had many beds and every one of them had seen plenty of action from his many lovelies, but his main bed was only for sleeping. Here, he could have his sacred dreams of Connie, or lay in bed awake, reading the diary that was now in his daughters possession, or just simply reminisce. He smiled as he proceeded to tie her down to the bed. It took him back to his wild pirate days. Troublesome looked up at him and woofed playfully. "No, as tempted as I am, I'm not going to have my way with her Troublesome. Not until she remembers me anyway..." Reaver smirked. He stepped back to admire his quarry. It was shocking, her face was exactly the same as it had been all those years ago. Even the faint tints of grey on her auburn locks had faded away to nothing. It was as if she had reversed death and age all together. He shuddered at the thought, remembering his own immortality and what it had cost him. "Where have you been Connie? And why were you hiding from me?" He spoke to her still body. Her chest rose and fell in time to his beating heart. He shakily bent down and stroked the soft rich auburn hair on her head. As she lay there, Reaver watched her sleep and waited patiently for her blue eyes to flutter open again. Finally they did so, and Connie looked dazed at Reaver and then gasped. When she tried to sit up on the bed and found that she was tied, Connie gave a shrill yell. She struggled against the ropes that held her, and then growled when she saw that she couldn't break free. "YOU! Let me go this instant or else!" She shrieked. Reaver chuckled. "Or else, what?" He taunted her. Connie yelled curses at him. Reaver continued to watch her with a cunning smile on his lips. Finally, Connie spoke in a low voice. "So, what are you going to do to me?" "I belive that the best way to get off on the right foot with people is a friendly introduction followed by a chat." Connie stared at him in disbelief. "Your kidding right?" "I'll go first. Hello, my name is Reaver, and you are?" He introduced himself with a gracious bow. Connie just turned her head away. "I told you already. I'm the Maiden of Dread. I'm here to hunt down-" Reaver interrupted her and continued to speak. "Ahh! So very nice to meet you! My, what a beautiful gown you have on, I must say!" He continued his idle chat with her, eager to see if she would remember him. "Do you ever shut up?" She groaned. ''Yes, we're definitely getting somewhere. ''Reaver smirked. "Ooh! I've got a great topic to converse over! What is your favorite dessert? Surely you'll want to talk about that. Mine is pie, especially apple." "Mine is the annoying pompous fruitcakes with extra nuts." Connie murmured. "Oh, very amusing my dear. See? We're getting closer already." He grinned. Connie looked disgusted. "How long are you planning on keeping me here?" She demanded. "Oh as long as it takes for you to remember me, I am your husband after all Connie." Reaver replied. Connie once again fought the ropes. "It's the Maiden of Dread! I have never seen you before in my life, and besides, I already have a husband!" She cried. Reaver's eyes narrowed. "You do? What's his name?" " Xaiver, and once he finds out what you've done to me, he'll burn your intestines and make you watch!" Connie screamed. Xaiver. The warlock whom had destroyed his life, apparently was still alive as well. Reaver recalled the day that he had learned the truth about the slaughter of his wife and daughter, and the destruction of his home town. He remembered taking the shot that was supposed put it all to peace at long last. But now, he was seeing those same demons rising out of the cold dead ground to haunt him again. Connie with Xaiver?! How could this be? "Your...married to Xaiver?" Reaver asked, hardly able to control his rage. Connie fought harder against the ropes. "He'll come for you if I don't return, and then you'll be sorry that I didn't kill you last night! He's a warlock you know!" Connie added. Reaver started away from the room. "Yes. I know all too well..." He muttered. Troublesome followed close behind as he closed the door to the bedchambers, leaving Connie kicking, yelling and cursing on the bed. Reaver looked down at the black wolf. "I figured it out girl, he's still alive, and he's got her under a spell. That must be why she doesn't seem to remember me. I have to figure out how to break it." He explained to Troublesome, who cocked her head and whined. Then a wave of fear ran down his spine. Xaiver had sent Connie out to hunt Victoria, which ment that Xaiver was after her too! ''I've been so bloody stupid! I have to get to Victoria in time, before it's too late. ''He thought to himself. "What should I do?" He looked down to Troublesome again. The ebony wolf whined and looked up at him with her shiny green eyes. Then Reaver had an idea. It would require another trip to the castle to speak to his son.